Anti-Fairies
The Anti-fairies are a magical race, and the exact opposites to the regular fairies. They first appeared in the episode "That Old Black Magic" from season two. On Friday the 13th they escape from Fairy World to "cause bad luck everywhere." Background Anti-Fairies represent bad luck. They use their magic, typically during Friday the 13th, to cause pain and suffering to anyone who commits superstitious acts, such as crossing a black cat's path or breaking a mirror. They mainly enjoy causing havoc on Earth through bad luck, and unlike fairies, they do not have god-children. They are ruled by Anti-Cosmo who, unlike his fairy counterpart, is an evil genius. Description Like vampires, all Anti-fairies are dark blue in color with pointed ears, black crowns and wands, and bat-wings as opposed to the insect wings of fairies. They all reside in Anti-Fairy World. Every fairy has an Anti-Fairy counterpart. Fairies are not allowed to interfere with Anti-Fairies, thus can not grant any wishes including bad luck. Originally, Anti-Fairies could only be seen with Anti-Fairy goggles. In the special When Nerds Collide!, Jorgen Von Strangle changed Da Rules so that Anti-Fairies could be seen without using the goggles. This was done due to the escape of Anti-Cosmo in the episode The Gland Plan so that it would make Anti-Cosmo's activities more difficult for him to accomplish. Biography ".]] The Anti-Fairies were freed from the barrier when Timmy wished them out when he wanted to talk to them. The Anti-Fairies had been trapped behind the barrier, guarded by Jorgen Von Strangle, for centuries, but knew that some child would be stupid enough to wish them free. In the end of "That Old Black Magic," the Anti-Fairies were back in the barrier. In the season six premiere "Fairly Odd Baby," the Anti-Fairies are trying to kidnap Poof. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, the two main Anti-Fairy characters, appeared again in "The Fairly Oddlympics," when Timmy was tired of being the "guinea pig" of the fairies, pixies, and Anti-fairies, and wished for a competition to see which one is the best magical creature. Jorgen wouldn't let any fairy compete because he was the strongest. When he won the first 5 medals, Anti-Cosmo and the Head Pixie knocked him out. Timmy became the fairies' trainer and made a bet: if Anti-Cosmo wins, Timmy will be his godchild, if the Head Pixie wins, Timmy will work for him forever and if Timmy wins he would make the Head Pixie and Anti-Cosmo do something really bad. gives birth to Foop, Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart]]. In the season seven episode "Anti-Poof," Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart, Foop, is born. Unlike the fairy pregnancy, in which the males are pregnant, female Anti-fairies give birth and their pregnancy is very quick. Anti-Fairies are born square, as opposed to Fairies that are born round. Foop wants to destroy Poof because Foop doesn't want to "share the spotlight" with him, as he wants to be the only baby born in thousand of years. His name is basically "Poof" spelled backwards which is because they are total "opposites". Bad things happen when Poof cries, so good things happen when Foop cries. To defeat Foop, Poof proceeded to swipe Foop's bottle, causing him to cry, which reversed all the damage he had done and reverted everyone back to normal. Foop was then locked away in a maximum security time-out playpen in Abracatraz, but vowed to escape and seek his revenge against Poof. List of Anti-fairies *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Foop *Anti-Jorgen *Anti-Tooth Fairy *Anti-Binky Appearances *"That Old Black Magic" (season two) *"The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide" (season five) *"Fairly Odd Baby" (season six) *"The Fairly Oddlympics" (season six) *"Anti-Poof" (season seven) *"Play Date of Doom" (season seven) *"Balance of Flour" (season seven) Trivia *Besides there television appearances, three Anti-Fairies served as antagonists in the video game Breakin' Da Rules. *All Anti-Fairies have there opposite's name in there name like Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Anti-Jorgen, etc.... all except Foop, for unknown reasons. *in earlier episodes, Anti-Fairies couldn't been seen without special glasses but later Timmy could easily see them without the glasses, likely because Jordon made a rule in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 made the rule where they can be seen by people. *Despite being the opposite of Fairies, they can still be captured in butterfly nets, which appears to be one of the few things that both Anti-Fairies and Fairies are similar to. Image Gallery File:Anti-Cosmo2.png|Anti-Cosmo File:Anti-Wanda.png|Anti-Wanda File:Foop2.png|Foop Image:RandomAntiFairy1.jpg| Random Anti-Fairy 1 Image:RandomAntiFairy2.jpg| Anti-Binky Image:RandomAntiFairy3.jpg| Random Anti-Fairy 2 Image:RandomAntiFairy4.jpg| Random Anti-Fairy 3 Image:RandomAntiFairy5.jpg| Random Anti-Fairy 4 Image:Foop.png| Foop, the Anti-Poof Image:AntiJorgenAntiToothFairy.jpg| Anti-Fairies Image:AntiFairyEquipment.jpg| Anti-Fairy equipment AntiJorgen.png|Anti-Jorgen Anti-Cupid and Anti-Tooth Fairy.jpg|Anti-Tooth Fairy File:AntiFairyCoucil.jpg|Anti-Fairy Council See also *Anti-Fairy World *Anti-Fairy Pregnancy Category:Species Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Villains